The house of death 2004
by costy
Summary: Read the TRAILER! Theresa's world is turned upside down by what Whitney tells her. Charity han an encounter with evil once again. I've modified chapter 3. Please read&review! Foxay, Therox, Charguel.
1. Trailer

This night ...  
  
"Everyone likes a good scary story!"  
  
She knew that the thing was right behind her, that it could feel her fear. The engine was dead and her cell-phone was on the wet grass 3 feet away from the car in witch she took refuge. With her heart pounding faster and faster, she pushed the car door open and started running as fast as her legs would carry her. It was just a couple of seconds later when she tripped and felt death it's self touch her shoulder.  
  
...you're not alone!  
  
The red candles around them were certainly creating the proper atmosphere. He put his left hand into hers and noticed the look on her face. It hit him; it was then he knew that she wanted him; she always did. He knew that what he was about to do would turn his world upside down but at that moment he didn't care: he kissed her, and she responded just as he thought.  
  
"It's coming, I can literally feel it near us!"  
  
"Don't worry; I've still got at least one ace up my sleeve."  
  
She could hear it's footsteps coming closer and closer; she was unable to do anything else than to put her hands around her mouth and force herself to stand still, not to scream, not to make a noise as the shadowy figure came right in front of the closet door behind witch she was hiding, with her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for what you're going to see, hear and feel? You're not!"  
  
They were all alone in the dark room when they noticed in front of them something that seemed bough familiar and strange at the same time. It was obviously not a pigment of they're imaginations since bough of them were standing there not making a move, holding each other's hands tight.  
  
"I mean, what could possibly happen in a nice place like this?"  
  
Be careful what you desire ... it might turn out just the way you've planned!  
  
== THE HOUSE OF DEATH 2004 == 


	2. I'm going!

Have you ever thought about what happens outside your own window? Can you imagine that every person walking by has his own story to tell? Who knows what secrets lie within they're souls or what's on they're mind: is it a happy memory or are they living over and over the worst moments of they're lives? Can the expression on someone's face tell you all you want and need to know about them; I think that human emotions are too complex for that. Don't you sometimes think that a lifetime is not enough to get to know someone perfectly? Is even eternity sufficient to achieve that? Humans are like doors; without the right key they won't leave you in.  
  
The perfect examples can be found right in the small and quiet town of Harmony. It is a perfect summer's day, and nothing would suggest the horrible things that are about to be unleashed soon.  
  
"So, what do you think about this one?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm, well ... it's definitely better than the last 4 you tried on." Fox said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, so now you're sorry for offering to buy me a dress?"  
  
"I don't know; I think that the dinner we'll be having tonight at a restaurant of your choice will more than make up for this. That was the deal, right Theresa?" he said while looking at her pink dress.  
  
"To tempting?"  
  
"What?" he asked her.  
  
"This dress, obviously! Since it seems that you can't take your eyes off of ..." Theresa began, but she was quickly interrupted by Fox.  
  
"Nah, I was just thinking about something ..."  
  
"Sure!" Theresa approved while trying to hide her smile. "I'll just try on something more ... more!" she began to walk towards the changing cabin, wondering what was going to happen later that day: what restaurant was she going to pick, what would happen there ... Even she didn't knew exactly why she accepted Fox's invitation. Could it be that he wanted to start a new kind of relationship with her? Sure, what else could it be? She couldn't stop wondering: is this the right way to get over Ethan?  
  
She looked towards her right and noticed a superb blue dress. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything: "Now this is more like it!" Fox reached out and took the dress.  
  
"My thoughts exactly!" Theresa said. "I think we have a winner! Look, it's my size!" "Why don't you go try it on just to be sure." Fox said to Theresa, handing her the blue dress and at the same time picturing her wearing it.  
  
  
  
"Stop it! You know very well that nothing you've done so far worked and trust me, this won't either! After all you've been through you still continue this stupid mouse chase? I can't call it something else because this is an obsession, not love, as you're so convinced!" she persuaded.  
  
"Hmm... Please. After all this time you should have learned that if I want something I'm gonna' get it one way or another! No mater what I must do ..." Kay said, while continuing to back her bags.  
  
Simone immediately reached out for Kay's backpack, grabbed it and said on a tone that was obviously denoting irony: "Ok, so this is what you're planning on taking with you on our 3-day trip; this is what you consider is absolutely necessary!" she began. "Let's see: lip gloss, tons of makeup, jewelry, oh, and condoms!" she continued.  
  
"Give me that!' Kay said, rolling over her eyes and taking back her backpack, with a slight expression of content on her face. "I'll take what I like, no one's going to stop me." She continued "just think that in a few hours Miguel and me will be on our way to that fabulous ski resort."  
  
"Oh, that's lovely, just except that this trip was planned only for him and Charity, and, if I'm not mistaking, I think you know what's going to happen on the night before leaving..." Simone said.  
  
"Don't even think about that because I'll make sure that it won't happen ... never!" a strange chill filled the room because of the way Kay said – or rather screamed – those words. She couldn't hide her fear anymore at that point. "That's why I convinced dad to let me go with them. And there is absolutely no way I'm gonna' turn my back on this chance!"  
  
"If I were you, I'd have quit a long time ago! Don't you realize that you're blind; there are a lot of guys out there who would kill to be with you!" Simone struggled to convince Kay, but it seemed that her words didn't even get to Kay's ears since she acted like she didn't hear a thing. "You know what? Fine! If you want to be like that it's your choice! But whatever you plan on doing from now on, count me out!" she continued.  
  
Simone exited Kay's room, without saying one more word to her. Apparently Kay didn't care about what just happened, since after she looked a moment towards the door, she continued to pack her things. She was convinced that in the end she would win, although she knew perfectly well that the future is totally unpredictable.  
  
End of chapter opinion: Yeah, I know that this chapter is kind of short, but I want to see what you readers think about my story; continue to write your reviews (they've all been very nice) and tell me what you want to see. As you can observe, I totally respect your opinions (Theresa and Fox will have a big part in my fanfiction – I hope all you Therox fans are happy now!). You won't believe what's gonna' happen next! Ps – Horror fans, I'm really sorry because there's nothing out of the ordinary happening YET; that's because I'm trying to write a complex story, but I GUARANTE that in just a few chapters supernatural things will take place. 


	3. The red rose

It's already evening in Harmony and it's the perfect time for going out and relaxing after a hot summer's day. The park is full of different colored flowers, which cast a scent impossible to describe in words; many couples find this the perfect moment for a romantic date, and love is floating in the air.  
  
"It's so nice, isn't it? This place." Charity said to Miguel as they continued to walk through the park while holding each other's hands. "I like to consider it a little piece of heaven." She continued.  
  
"Yeah, I know ... that's why I invited you out in the first place. I'd do anything to make you happy and you know that." Miguel said, smiling at his girlfriend. "So, I bet you can't wait for that ski trip!"  
  
"Sure! It gets really hot here this time of year, and I think a change is welcomed!" she responded. "Plus, I'm so happy that my premonitions finally stopped! They were driving me insane; do you know how hard it is to sense all that pain, how it is to see all those frightening things?" she asked.  
  
"But you're happy they've stopped, right?" Miguel inquired. Curiosity was running though him.  
  
"I should be ... I guess." Charity said with a serious voice. "Still, I can't help but wonder why!"  
  
"Maybe that's god's will."  
  
"Not one of them was wrong; all that I've seen really happened." She continued, so concentrated on what she was saying that she didn't even hear what Miguel said earlier.  
  
"But they're gone now. You have to stop worrying about them and be more concerned about yourself, about your life, about ... me!" Miguel insisted while looking in Charity's bright green eyes. He was obviously trying to make her forget all the bad moment's she's been through, and make her see the good side of life. Why? Because he cared. He cared more for Charity than for anyone else in the world and he was prepared to do anything to make her happy.  
  
"Theresa! I can't believe you've done this; that dress must have cost a fortune; you know what I've always said: taking money like that from someone is dishonorable; we might be poor, but we still have our pride." Pilar said to Theresa, who was getting ready for what seemed to be a date.  
  
"Mama, it was a gift from Fox; it would've been rude to say no to him." Theresa replied while carefully putting on some mascara and lipstick. "I don't have time to talk right now since he must be here any minute." She continued after taking a quick peak at the clock.  
  
Pilar decided that the best thing she could do is to leave the room and let Theresa decide what's best for her. As she walked towards the kitchen door, she noticed a picture of Theresa and Ethan in the trash bin; in her head she could hear herself saying to Theresa over and over "I don't know what to think about you anymore!", but those words didn't came out of her mouth. She took one last look over her shoulder to Theresa and left.  
  
"Better get ready, Theresa; you have a big night ahead of you!" she said as she finished putting on one of her bracelets. She felt really excited, but she couldn't explain to herself why; sure, she and Fox were friends, but never did she thought that they could be more than that. She always considered Ethan to be the knight in shining armor that will one day take her away on his white horse, but now she was actually having doubts about it. What if Ethan and her were never meant to be together? Was that why all those problems appeared on they're way to happiness?  
  
The doorbell rang, and Theresa jumped to her feat from the couch she was sitting on. She took one last look in the mirror and headed towards the front door. The doorbell rang again and Theresa opened.  
  
"Hello Theresa."  
  
"Oh, hi Whitney. Come in." Theresa said, as her face filled with disappointment. She then looked again at the clock and felt her stomach turn upside down; it was 7:22. "Fox said he would be here to pick me up by 7 ..." she thought. She felt so confused she didn't realize she was still standing on the doorstep.  
  
"I'm really sorry Theresa. Sometimes life is cruel." Whitney said.  
  
"What?" Theresa said with a worried voice, a few moments after she realized where she was.  
  
"Please let me in. I have something important to tell you." Whitney asked, with a rather cold voice.  
  
"Oh, sorry! Yes, come in... take a seat." She said to her best friend. She tried to put herself together. Why was she feeling so bad?  
  
"You'd better sit down." She said with the same cold voice. "You might be shocked by what I have to say to you." She continued.  
  
"Whitney, you're scaring me! What is it? Is it about Fox? Did something happen? Is that why he didn't arrive yet?" Theresa asked, as she felt her heart beating faster and faster. Nothing could prepare her for what she was going to hear.  
  
"Theresa, I'm sorry! Fox is ... dead ..." She responded.  
  
"Want me to go get some popcorn?" Miguel asked Charity.  
  
"Hmm ... I don't know ... sure." She responded.  
  
"I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere!" He said.  
  
"Don't worry; no one's gonna' kidnap me!" she said with a smile on her lips. She walked towards an empty bench and sat down. She thought it was better to keep her thoughts about the premonitions to herself, because she knew that Miguel didn't want to hear more about that subject. She looked towards her right to see where Miguel was, but before she could focus "Craahh!" a loud noise came from behind her. She immediately jumped to her feet and turned around to see a red-eyed crow looking straight at her from the rosebushes.  
  
"Go away!" She said, flapping her hand so as to scare it. "Go away!" she repeated, more loudly this time. The crow flew away and Charity still wasn't relieved; in the rosebushes she spotted something. She couldn't tell exactly what it was; she had to go closer. "What is it?" she kept asking herself. She kneeled and picked up the withered red rose, which she thought was dropped there by the crow, since all the roses in the park were white. She looked carefully at it; it's color kept reminding her of the crow's eyes, a dark red; what was it about the rose that made her look at it without blinking.  
  
"Ouch!" she shrieked as she felt one of it's thorns go through her smooth skin. She could feel the pain quickly spreading through her body like venom. She was feeling sleepy, exhausted; she tried to move but the pain was unbearable, she tried to scream for help but she couldn't even open her mouth. Everything around her was fading away; everything was black in a blink of an eye. Her hand was feeling heavy, then her arm, and in just a matter of seconds so did the rest of her. She couldn't even think straight anymore because of the headache; she didn't realize what was going on: why was this happening so fast? She tried to keep her eyes open, but with no success. She fell to what should've been grass, but instead it felt like cold cement. All of her senses where fading away. She could hear screams in the distance, but couldn't understand a word. "Ahhh....! hhhiii...!" the voices were screaming. Charity felt like she was going to throw up! In her head she saw again the crow's red eyes, the rose ... 


End file.
